A crystal resonation device using a crystal resonator is known. In a general type of crystal resonation device, a crystal resonator is provided in a sealed space. This reduces the influence of disturbance on the crystal resonator.
A sealed space is formed, for example, by joining a base plate and a cap with a joining material such as thermosetting resin (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO2009/072351